The Elder Scrolls V: Dragonborn
Разработка По данным сайта gameinformer.com, торговую марку «Dragonborn» Bethesda Softworks зарегистрировала ещё в мае 2012 года. Из некоторых патчей для стало известно, что Dragonborn будет включать в себя новую броню, возможность оседлать драконов (что было уже представлено Bethesda на GameJam с презентации DICE 2012) и новую крупную локацию, где будут происходить события дополнения — Солстхейм, остров, который уже однажды выступал в качестве места действия дополнения для . 2 ноября 2012 года Bethesda Softworks опубликовала запись в своём твиттере о том, что официальный трейлер Dragonborn появится в понедельник 5 ноября. Также студия опубликовала первый промо-арт, тем самым окончательно развеяв все сомнения по поводу разработки дополнения. Как и предыдущие дополнения, согласно договору с Microsoft, Dragonborn стал доступен игрокам с Xbox 360 4 декабря, версия для PC стала доступна 5 февраля 2013, версия для PS3 — 12 февраля 2013 года. Вся информация о выходе была опубликована в официальном блоге Bethesda Softworks. Данное дополнение включено в Легендарное издание The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim. Перевод Официальная локализация от 1С вышла 5 апреля 2013 года. Фанатский перевод Dragonborn от команды Elderscrolls.net был выпущен 7 февраля 2013 года. Особенности * Исследуйте земли вне Скайрима — покиньте северную провинцию и отправьтесь на берег острова Солстхейм. На пути к разгадке тайны возвращения Драконорождённого вам встретятся данмеры-переселенцы в Вороньей скале и коренные жители — племя скаалов. * Станьте самым главным Драконорождённым — используйте всю мощь голоса в схватке с первым Драконорождённым — Мираком. Узнайте новые крики и заклинания, например, «Воплощение дракона», который позволяет призвать всю внутреннюю мощь дракона и наносить мощнейшие удары, а также усиливает другие крики. «Циклон» — вызывает небольшой смерч. «Подчинение воли» — при использовании всех трёх слов крика заставляет дракона сражаться на стороне протагониста. «Боевая ярость» — похож на крик «Элементная ярость», но действует на неигровых персонажей. * Новые силы — познайте тёмные силы во время путешествия в новое даэдрическое измерение — Апокриф, дом Принца Даэдра Хермеуса Моры. Собирайте книги запретных знаний и выбирайте новые пути развития навыков и способностей. * Новые подземелья, существа, оружие и прочее — наденьте костяные, хитиновые, резные нордские или сталгримовые доспехи и используйте сталгримовое оружие на пути через множество подземелий и находите уникальные артефакты! Сразитесь с грозными врагами, такими как пепельные отродья, рьеклинги и многими другими! * Основная сюжетная линия Dragonborn начинается с нападения на протагониста группы агрессивных приверженцев некоего «Культа Мирака» с целью устранения ложного Драконорождённого. С трупа одного из них можно взять записку, в которой указано имя «Мирак» и описан способ, с помощью которого отряд перебрался в Скайрим. Дальнейший путь лежит в доки Виндхельма, где капитан небольшого судна может отвезти героя на Солстхейм. * В Dragonborn также можно повстречаться с представителями древнейшей гильдии ассасинов в Тамриэле — Мораг Тонг, идеология которых значительно отличается от таковой у Тёмного Братства. * Исполните свою мечту и оседлайте драконов — исполните мечту и оседлайте чешуйчатого монстра! Новый контент Всё: * Dragonborn Конкретнее: Крики: * «Воплощение дракона», «Циклон», «Подчинение воли», «Боевая ярость». Достижения Всего в игре станет доступно 10 новых достижений, представленных ниже: }|Достижения1| class="wikitable" width="100%" ! width="65px" Картинка ! Имя - bgcolor="#1C1C1C" rowspan="2" Чужак - colspan="2" Прибыть на Солстхейм - bgcolor="#1C1C1C" rowspan="2" Храм Мирака - colspan="2" Выполнить задание «Храм Мирака» - bgcolor="#1C1C1C" rowspan="2" Путь знания - colspan="2" Выполнить задание «Путь знания» - bgcolor="#1C1C1C" rowspan="2" На вершине Апокрифа - colspan="2" Выполнить задание «На вершине Апокрифа» - bgcolor="#1C1C1C" rowspan="2" Воплощение дракона - colspan="2" Выучить все 3 слова крика «Воплощение дракона» - bgcolor="#1C1C1C" rowspan="2" Тайное знание - colspan="2" Узнать секреты 5 Чёрных книг - bgcolor="#1C1C1C" rowspan="2" Мастер по работе со сталгримом - colspan="2" Создать предмет из сталгрима - bgcolor="#1C1C1C" rowspan="2" Драконий всадник - colspan="2" Приручить 5 драконов и полетать на них - bgcolor="#1C1C1C" rowspan="2" Житель Вороньей Скалы - colspan="2" Стать владельцем дома в Вороньей Скале - bgcolor="#1C1C1C" rowspan="2" Исследователь Солстхейма - colspan="2" Открыть 30 локаций на острове Солстхейм - bgcolor="#1C1C1C" } }} Трейлер thumb|right|320px|Официальный трейлер «He was once one of them — the dragon priest. He ruled here in their name, ruled over '''Solstheim…' But he did not serve dragons, he devoured them! And like them he seeks to return…'' You didn’t think that you were the only one? He was the first… DRAGONBORN!» Перевод на русский язык: «Он был одним из них — драконьим жрецом. От их имени он правил здесь, правил 'Солстхеймом'… Но он не служил драконам, он пожирал их! И как и они, он желает вернуться… Ты же не думал, что ты единственный в своём роде? Он был первым… ДРАКОНОРОЖДЁННЫМ!» Галерея Dragonborn.jpg|Антагонист Мирак Dragonborn 29.jpg|Мирак, поглощающий душу дракона Dragonborn 08.jpg|Воронья Скала, место прибытия на Солстхейм dragonborn_02_big.jpg|Маг в редоранском кабаке Dragonborn 05.jpg|Поселение Телванни Dragonborn 15.jpg|Довакин в телванийской башне Dragonborn 03.jpg|Поселение скаалов dragonborn_04_big.jpg|Скаалы Dragonborn 04.jpg|Скаал-мудрец племени Dragonborn 07.jpg|Нетч в пещере Хладный пепел Dragonborn_6.jpg|Нетч на фоне Красной горы Dragonborn 02.jpg|Драконий жрец. Намёк на то, что будет в дополнении Dragonborn 22.jpg|Нордская резная броня, щит и меч Dragonborn 27.jpg|Культист Мирака dragonborn_06_big.jpg|Культист Мирака атакует Dragonborn 24.jpg|Пепельные отродья j352v.jpg|Пепельное отродье Dragonborn 26.jpg|Рьеклинги и клыкастый щетиноспин Dragonborn 21.jpg|Луркер, новое существо из Апокрифа dragonborn_03_big.jpg|Искатель — многорукий монстр Dragonborn 23.jpg|Искатель в плане Хермеуса Моры Dragonborn 20.jpg|Довакин в Апокрифе Dragonborn 14.jpg|Апокриф Dragonborn 13.jpg|Часть Апокрифа Dragonborn 12.jpg|Довакин читает Чёрную книгу dragonborn_05_big.jpg|Броня из сталгрима и Чёрная книга Dragonborn 25.jpg|Броня из сталгрима Dragonborn 17.jpg|Довакин садится на дракона Dragonborn 28.jpg|Полёт на драконе на фоне Глотки Мира dragonborn_07_big.jpg|Полёт на драконе Dragonborn 16.jpg|Эффект Крика «Воплощение дракона» и новая броня Dragonborn 11.jpg|Один из Священных Камней Dragonborn 10.jpg|Строительство храма. На фоне — Красная гора Dragonborn 09.jpg|Древние нордские руины под храмом Мирака Алтарь Вороньей скалы.jpg|Храм Вороньей Скалы, вид изнутри be:The Elder Scrolls V: Dragonborn de:The Elder Scrolls V: Dragonborn en:The Elder Scrolls V: Dragonborn es:The Elder Scrolls V: Dragonborn fr:The Elder Scrolls V: Dragonborn id:Elders Scrolls V: Dragonborn it:The Elder Scrolls V: Dragonborn ja:The Elder Scrolls V: Dragonborn nl:The Elder Scrolls V: Dragonborn pl:The Elder Scrolls V: Dragonborn pt:The Elder Scrolls V: Dragonborn uk:The Elder Scrolls V: Dragonborn Категория:Dragonborn Категория:Дополнения Категория:Skyrim